So-called “smartphone” devices are leading a technological revolution because of their ability to provide voice, data and video communications as well as their ability to provide access to a wide array of applications. However, today's smartphones have their disadvantages because they usually operate using a less sophisticated and sometimes far more restricted operating system (OS) and application programming interface (API) compared with other devices.
As a result, it is not possible to implement or operate a so-called “Internet gateway” on particular restricted smartphones or other restricted devices by using so-called “third-party, gateway applications” because the restricted device denies such third party applications access to the necessary portions of an API, or otherwise prohibits such applications from sending and receiving network frames directly from an OS.
The present inventor realized that solutions were needed to overcome the limitations of restricted devices described above.